


Gyerek terráriummal

by MoiraLumi



Category: Original - Fandom, own - Fandom
Genre: Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: Ezzel a novellával neveztem a 2012-es Animekarácsony novellaíró versenyére, ahol is az ajánlott téma az apokalipszis volt. A legjobb ötig jutottam.Első dolgom volt utána nézni a szó jelentésének. Görög eredetű, kinyilatkoztatást, jövendölést jelent; feltételeztem, hogy ez kevésbbé ismert, így maradtam a jól bevált és köztudott világvége dolognál.Készségesen beismerem, hogy cselekmény nincs, csupán általános leírása annak, milyen lehet a végítélet - ez azért van, mert nem fért volna bele a karakterhatárba. Beismerem továbbá azt is, hogy noha original a fandom, hatott rám a Supernatural és a Hellbrazer is.Amire roppant büszke vagyok, az az időhasználat.A formátumról: Myra (beta-readerem) javasolta, hogy ha ebben a formában publikálom, írjam át az első bekezdést, mert ezek jobbára gondolatok, de nem fogadtam meg a tanácsát. Úgy gondolom, ez a formátum még inkább elidegenítő és nem hagyja, hogy a mondandó komolyságára odafigyeljünk; mintha nem is számítana és csak egy kis játszadozás lenne. Úgy gondolom, hogy mivel én vagyok a szerző, és amíg én azt mondom, hogy ez novella, addig ez novella, de kétlem, hogy ezt a zsűri feltétel nélkül elfogadta volna.





	Gyerek terráriummal

SZEMÉLYEK  
RO, bukott angyal  
ISTEN, Isten  
VISZÁLY, HÁBORÚ, ÉHÍNSÉG, HALÁL, az apokalipszis lovasai  
Emberiség, angyalok, bukott angyalok (démonok)   
  
****

**SOKADIK FELVONÁS**

SOKADIK SZÍN

_Ismeretlen, kietlen hely. Sötét.  
Ro középen._

**  
RO**

Amikor magamhoz térek, néhány pillanatig nem emlékszem semmire, elmém teljesen üres. Nincs időm gondolkodni, minden egyes korty levegőért alaposan meg kell küzdenem, hogy lélegezni tudjak. Fuldoklom; és elkeseredetten gondolok arra, hogy milyen ocsmány módon, dicstelenül fogok elpusztulni. Egyszeriben könnyebb lélegezni, már nem bántó mélyeket szippantani a levegőből.

Emlékeim is visszatérnek. Tudom, ki vagyok; tudom, miért vagyok itt. Nem bánok semmit. Értetlen vagyok és kiábrándult. Félek.

Magzatpózban fekszem, önmagamat óvón átölelve, vérmocsokban. Egyik fivérem saját testével védte az enyémet, megmentve ezzel az életem. Valami felkúszik a torkomon; azt hiszem, hálás vagyok neki. Lelököm magamról a holttestet, ám valamiért törődve, köszönetképp lágyan mégis végigsimítok egyik megcsonkított szárnyán. Nem ezt érdemelte. Áldozata is hiába való: haldoklom.

Szétnézek magam körül; sötét van, mely egyre mélyül. Amikor felfogom, mit látok, felkavarodik a gyomrom, és undorodva hunyom be a szemem.

Vége.

_Emberiség jő, Ro oldalra húzódik_

**RO**

Amikor értelemmel bírtak, már akkor figyelmeztették Ádám fiait és Éva leányait. A Mindenható Jánosnak nevezett prófétája megírta a Jelenések könyvének keresztelt feljegyzéseiben, hogy eljő egyszer az általuk ismert világrendszer vége. Pontosan nem adta meg az időpontot, de kijelentette, hogy minden teremtmény fel fogja ismerni a Végítélet jeleit.

Az emberek, ezek az alsórendű, ostoba, csupasz majmok a tőlük várható, alantas módon viselkedtek, amikor végre felfogták csökött agyukkal a történések jelentését. Az állatok buták, nem is várt tőlük mást senki, minthogy menekülőre fogják – holott nem volt hová futni. Nem marad a felszínen semmi élet. Így rendeltetett.

És az emberek! Az emberek ugyanezt csinálták. Kifosztották éléskamráikat és egymáson tiporva, taposva, tülekedve, lökdösődve, kiabálva útnak indultak. Maguk sem igen tudták, hova – és főleg nem azt, hogy miért. Nem lehettek olyan naivak, hogy azt hitték, más lesz, mint ahogy meg van írva!

Kinyilatkoztatott. Nem történhetett másként, és ezt mindkét oldal pontosan tudta. A világra, mely csupán egy globális játszótérnek bizonyult, pusztulás várt, melyet gyűlölködés, háborúk és betegségek okoznak, végül a Pokol tüze vagy szent lángok perzselnek fel mindent, hogy a hamvakból valami új szülessék.

_És kezdődjön elölről az egész._

Az emberek egy része templomokba húzódott, vagy Jeruzsálembe ment imádkozni – mintha a megszentelt helyeken oltalmat kaphattak volna!

_Angyalok serege jő_

**RO**

Az angyalok, Isten eszetlen katonái kérdés nélkül, szó szerint alávetették magukat minden egyes leírt igének. Semmi sem volt szent vagy bűnös nekik. Szabad akarat nélküli gépek húsból, vérből és tollakból.

A Hét megfújta a harsonákat, és a pecsétek feltörettek. Romlatlanul feltámadtak a holtak, kiket Krisztus dicsőségére temettek el fehérben. Micsoda rátartiság, micsoda képmutatás! Az angyalok széttárták négyméteres fesztávolságú, hófehér szárnyaikat – talán tisztaságukat szimbolizálták; ártatlanságuk jelképe aligha lehetett. Több vér tapadt a kezeikhez, mint bárkinek. – és alászálltak. Az emberek persze nem vették észre őket. Különlegesnek kell lennie azoknak, akik képesek látni az angyalok szárnyait és mennyei fényből font glóriáikat.

_Lovasok jőnek_

**RO**

A Végítélet eljövetele felébresztette százados szendergéséből a legveszedelmesebb, legpusztítóbb teremtményeket is: a Lovasokat.

A Nap fekete, bodros felhők mögé rejtezett, onnan merte csak vérszín szegéllyel körberajzolni a kiégett, sivár tájat. A szél dühösen üvöltött port rugdosva maga előtt, amikor habzó szájú, izzadt lovaikon megérkeztek. Szilaj, karcsú paripáikat megülve is irtózatos látványt nyújtottak, a legfélelmetesebb azonban a belőlük áradó kegyetlenség és érdektelenség volt. Nekik nem számított, ki emelkedik fel, ki bukik el, hiszen nekik nem parancsolhatott senki - nem ismertek sem embert, sem istent.

Legelsőnek a Viszály jelent meg mennydörgő, zabolátlan, fehér lován. Korona adatott neki és íj, mint a keleti királyoknak. Utána a Háború – akit Hódításként ismernek máshol – lovagolt ki hatalmas kardjával oldalán; hátasa vörös volt, melyet az évezredek alatt kiontott vér festett be, orrlikaiból pedig tüzet lehelt. A Háború után az Éhínség érkezett – másik nevén Pestis vagy Dögvész -, a csatározások hű követője, hogy életeket, hogy húst faljon a fehér csontokról. Az ő lova fekete volt, mint a bűnösök elkárhozott lelke, kezében pedig mérleget egyensúlyozott; gúnyos kacaja visszhangzott a sziklák oldaláról. Utolsónak a Négy közül a Halál léptetett fakósárga hátasán. Sovány, szótlan öregembernek látszott, de tisztelet övezte, hiszen ő egyidős volt a világgal, egyidős a Mindenhatóval.

_Bukott angyalok jőnek, emberiség lassan, részletekben el_

**RO**

És a Halált a Poklok seregei követték. Hörögve és nyálat fröcsögve, eltépett láncaikat rázva masíroztak. Hordáik nem emlékeztettek hadrendre, hiszen örültek, hogy végre a föld porát tapodhatták. A Pokol számukra is Pokol volt, kínnal és keservvel díszített börtön, saját testük meggyötört lelkük húsketrece, ahol még a megnyugvás, az „egyszer majd vége szakad” reménye sem adatott meg. Nem lehetett tudni, hogy önmagukat, sorstársaikat vagy a fentieket gyűlölték-e jobban.

Tűz égette fel az ismert világot, hogy lángjai elpusztítsák a tisztátalanokat. Isten országába csak a bűntelenek léphettek be.

**Bűntelenek márpedig nem voltak**

.

Amikor a Fényhozó azt mondta, eljött az idő, a Főrendűek nem kérdeztek semmit, vakon engedelmeskedtek Atyjuknak. A felszínre másztak és az angyalok ellen vonultak az elkárhozottak élén. Tartoztak neki ennyivel az életükért. Ő teremtette őket, miatta és érte léteztek, a legkevesebb volt, hogy az ő oldalán szállnak harcba, feláldozva mindenüket – hiszen nem is volt semmijük: az életük értéktelen vacak. Csak a Fényhozó számított – és enyhülést ígérő szavai.

A folyók és óceánok felforrtak majd elpárologtak, a hőség elviselhetetlen volt. Elszenesedett fák mutattak a vöröslő ég szélén egyensúlyozó megfakult napkorongra begörbült, csontos ujjakként vádlón, alattuk hamu, köröttük pernye, por és reményvesztett kiáltások és lusta nyerítés.

Már nem tudták, miért feszül egymásnak a kardok forró pengéje, miért záporoznak fáradt nyilak, miért marnak húsba a szegecsek, miért hullnak porba szárnyak és fejek. Már nem tudták, haldokló nyög-e fel, vagy elárvult gyermek keres sírva menedéket. Már nem tudták, ki az ellen, ki a társ.

_Angyalok, bukott angyalok és Lovasok el_

**RO  
**

Aztán csönd.

Nincs más, csak a mindent kitöltő, egyetemes csönd.

Ez hát, amit akartak? Ez?

Feketére koszlott tollak – talán bukott angyalé volt valaha, talán a harc mocskolta be a fehéret -, feketére alvadó vér a fegyvereken. Sötét rozsdaszínű a föld; bármilyen szomjas is volt, nem tudta elnyelni mind a kiontott vért. És amerre a szem ellát, holttestek feküsznek, szőnyegként borítva a földet, jelzőoszlopokként állnak ki belőlük a kardok, dárdák és nyílvesszők.

Nincs jajveszékelés, nincs sírás – csak a csönd.

Mozdulatlan csönd.

_Ro el, Isten és Halál jőnek  
Ro mesél tovább_

**RO**

Két alakot ölel majd keblére az érkező sötétség nyájasan. Az egyik egy lovas lesz, a fény utolsó, haldokló erejével még végigsimít a fakó állaton és a hátán meggörnyedve ülő vénen, valamint a vele szemben álló délceg ifjún. A fiatalember fáradtan az aggra fog mosolyogni, mint ahogyan már azt számtalanszor megtette.

A fülsértő csöndet a teljes fénytelenség teszi egésszé. Mindent beborít a

_semmi_

.

**ISTEN  
**

Gondolod, ideje egy másiknak?

**HALÁL  
**

De ezúttal játssz egy kicsit tovább.

_Függöny_

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
